Already Gone
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Its late at night and someone comes to Kaogme's door... It's Kikyo, what does she want this late? Read to find out! InuyashaXKagome


**Well here's my songfic oneshot I was talking about, I finally got to it! I was walking home listening to Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson on my ipod one day and I just had an idea. Ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Kagome's POV**

The doorbell rang… Who is it at this time of night? I thought to myself. I answered the door, it was Kikyo… "K-Kikyo? What, how, how did you get through the well?" I asked in complete shock. "That isn't important right now. I have come with a purpose." Kikyo replied. "Um, ok, what is it?" "I am not meant to be with Inuyasha." "And you're telling me this because?" "You must understand young priestess Kagome, Inuyasha loves you not me, he obviously wont admit it so easily, but I can see it in his eyes." "… I don't know what you want me to do…" "Come with me…" "Ok, hold on a sec." I ran upstairs and grabbed my ipod and speakers and packed my bag. I came back downstairs and followed Kikyo. We passed through the well. "Now go, you can watch if you desire to, but don't be seen." Kikyo said. "Uh, ok…" I replied as I ran off to hide somewhere. Inuyasha appeared and Kikyo approached him, I took out my ipod and its speaker and turned on Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

_**Remember all the things we wanted,**_

_**All our memories they're haunted**_

_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, I have always wanted to be with you, truly, but we were not meant to be…" "Kikyo…"

_**Even with our fists held high**_

_**It never would've worked out right, yeah**_

_**We were never meant for do or die**_

_**I didn't want us to burn out**_

_**I didn't come here to hold you now, I can't stop**_

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo hugged him gently. "I really will miss you…" Kikyo said. Inuyasha hugs her back with no words.

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road, someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know, that you couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone.**_

"You know, you don't love me…" Kikyo said. "…" Kikyo smiles. "You love Kagome, you know it…"

_**Looking at you makes it harder**_

_**I know that you'll find another**_

_**That doesn't always make you want to cry**_

_**Started with a perfect kiss then**_

_**We could feel the poison set in**_

_**Perfect couldn't keep this love alive**_

"Are you jealous Kikyo?" "Oh heavens no, well I guess I was, but no longer…" Inuyasha gently kisses Kikyo.

_**You know that I love you so**_

_**I love you enough to let you go**_

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road, someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone**_

Kikyo kisses back. I love you Inuyasha, you must understand…

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**You can't make it feel right, when you its wrong,**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**There's no moving on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

They break from the kiss. "Inuyasha, I love you, but I'm not even alive anymore…" "Kikyo, I don't care that you're technically dead… I-" "Come on, you love Kagome, you know it, she's alive I'm dead, you belong with her."

_**Already gone, already gone, already gone**_

_**Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah**_

_**Remember all the things we wanted,**_

_**All our memories they're haunted**_

_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

"I'm already gone." "No, your right here with me…" Kikyo choked a small friendly laugh.

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road, someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**You can't make it feel right, when you its wrong,**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**There's no moving on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

"I love you Inuyasha… I shall leave this world in peace now, I'm finally an ordinary woman… And as the song ended she kissed Inuyasha one last time and ascended into heaven. Inuyasha stood there with a sad expression on his face. I ran to him. "Inuyasha!" I exclaimed. "K-Kagome? What are you doing here?" "I decided to come back early… Are you ok? You look upset…" "Uh… Its nothing." I sat down next to him. "Are you sure? I can tell something is troubling you…" I asked leaning on his shoulder. He lightly blushed "Kikyo has ascended into heaven and no longer roams this world…" "Oh… I-I'm sorry…" He put his arm around me and held me in his lap. "I-Inuyasha?" "Kagome, I-I love you…" he looked down when he said this. "I-Inuyasha, I-I love you too…" "R-really?" I snuggled close to him. "Yes." We sat there for a while in silence and Inuyasha carried me back to the village.

**That was my first songfic! Hope you like it! Please review! ****J Domo Arigato for reading! [Domo Arigato is Thank you very much in Japanese for those who don't know ;)]**


End file.
